


the night is long but you are there

by ang_gray_smol



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Introspection, Late at Night, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_gray_smol/pseuds/ang_gray_smol
Summary: Juli waxes poetic for her girlfriend at three in the morning.





	the night is long but you are there

**Author's Note:**

> hi buhay pa pala ako
> 
> (just a short drabble......i havent written shit since september last year pagbigyan niyo na ako)

It’s always,  _always_ 3:30 in the morning, and while Juli isn’t the most superstitious person you’d meet on the block, the fact that every other night she wakes up at this exact time makes her consider visiting a spiritual specialist in case the ghost of her two abandoned succulents are attempting to take revenge on her by making her wake up on routine.

Still, Juli appreciates the stillness of the early morning. The clock ticks 3:30am but time has frozen over, giving way for shadows to melt into one another, moonlight peeking in through tinted sliding windows.

Juli rolls to her side, stretching her arm to feel for that familiar warmth, and is met with only empty space and rustled sheets. Her eyes immediately shift to the bedroom door—it is ajar, and there is a faint light somewhere towards the end, where the dining area is.

“Oh.”

Paulita’s raiding the fridge again.

Juli giggles. Everyone always spoke of how Paulita Gomez is such a beauty, a rose among lowly weeds, how she has intelligence and class above the rest. No one ever talked about how easily she inhales three cups of rice in one sitting, or how she doesn’t flinch at any jumpscare, but will lose her shit at background characters doing absolutely nothing or anything. Constantly they paint an image of a perfect being, a regal queen they all praise but are too terrified to approach.

Really, at this point Juli has enough counterarguments for all this flamboyant bullshittery people presume Paulita to be.

“Paulita is a warm, safety blanket,” Juli muses, and once she starts monologuing, waxing poetic about her girlfriend, no one will ever hear the end of it.

“The kind that’s really soft and smooth, and when you wrap yourself in it it’s like a hug? Yeah, tapos you just curl into it for comfort, and it feels like this is where you really belong? Ang stupid ng metaphor kasi kahit anong blanket pwede pero iniisip ko talaga tong fleece blanket na to na bigay niya nung birthday ko last year pero yun talaga yun? Kasi where else do I get to find this kind of peace, this sense of fulfillment, this certain warmth? Only with her. Where else do I feel like constantly coming home to? This. Her. She makes waking up every day worth it, so I can come back to this blanket every night, to _her_ , at sa totoo lang ito lang talaga gusto ko sa buhay, wala na akong hihingin pa sa mundo—”

“Juli!”

The bedroom light suddenly turns on, and Juli shields her eyes from the blinding, fluorescent light, screeching almost inhumanly.

“Why the fuck did you turn on the light?!” Juli sits up, still covering her eyes. She puts on her best irritated face, though it’s really more out of jest. Juli can never be irritated at her girlfriend.

Paulita holds up a Burger King paper bag. “Why didn’t you tell me may natira pang chicken nugget?”

Juli opens her mouth. “Ah. I…forgot about it.”

Paulita grins. “Sakin na lang?”

“Yeah sure, go ahead.”

Paulita giggles. Juli tries not to liken it to some shady dealer receiving goods, but god that's what it sounded like. She practically skips out the room, not before turning off the light again so Juli could go back to sleep.

Juli slides back into lying position, and sighs.

She jolts into a sitting position again.

“Wait, pano mo alam na gising ako?”

“I heard you monologuing, dumbass.”

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride mcfuckers
> 
> twitter: @stabby_sisiw


End file.
